What's In A Name?
by Ebona Nite
Summary: Severitus, AU postOotP, Harry goes through changes, learns the secret of his heritage, and makes a new beginning. New powers, new group of friends, time travel! DISCONTINUED: I was trying too many different things at once and it all fell apart. Sorry!
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: This is an AU starting just after 5th year. I'm assuming Harry has met Bill Weasley several times. I'm also assuming Flitwick isn't part of the order. Don't remember if either is true or not.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_:parseltongue:_

:mindspeach or beastspeach:

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

**by: Ebona Nite**

Chapter One: Letters

(revised to correct spelling errors)

Harry sat in his small bedroom staring blankly out the window. The dinner his Aunt Petunia had pushed through the cat-flap on the door sat untouched on the floor. He didn't really feel like eating. Three weeks ago he'd come 'home' on the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione making subtle and not so subtle hints that he should just get over Sirius' death already. That it wasn't his fault. But it _was_ his fault! If only he'd told Dumbledore about the vision, if only he'd not listened to Kreacher, if only he'd remembered the mirror... If, if, if. It was too late for ifs. He sighed and lay back on the bed. From her cage on the desk Hedwig hooted softly, with obvious concern.

"I'm fine Hedwig." he muttered. They both knew better.

On top of loosing Sirius and living in a state of depression for the last three weeks, Harry had been going through some very strange changes. And not only were they strange, they also hurt! It kept him awake nights, feeling the changes going on. But despite the uncomfortable soreness or outright pain they caused, he was glad not to fall asleep long enough to dream. Because dreaming meant watching Sirius fall through that bloody Veil again and again.

Over the last three weeks he'd started shooting up. And while Ron and his other classmates had done some growing over previous summers, he was sure no one gained almost five inches in less than a month! And it bloody hurt as his legs lengthened, the bones actually breaking, growing and reforming little by little. His hair had gotten longer, and lay flat for once, although Harry wasn't sure if that was a change to his hair or just from the weight of extra length. He was getting pale, but that could be explained by his not being allowed outside at all, and the gradual loss of baby fat making his face thinner and sharper could be explained by his loss in appetite. He looked less like James Potter now, but more like Lily. This morning he looked in the mirror and could have sworn he his image looked familiar, like someone else he'd seen. But he couldn't quite remember who.

Hedwig hooted again, fluffing her feathers, and Harry was reminded he needed to send an 'I'm okay' letter to the Order. He got up and went to the desk, wincing a bit at the soreness of his legs. He ignored the two short letters sitting there. Ron and Hermione had written short pieces to him. Ron's just told him to 'buck up' and 'tell Dumbledore about any visions'. Hermione's was longer, babbling about OWL scores she was dreading getting and a note at the bottom to tell Dumbledore about any visions. He hadn't bothered answering them.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "There you go girl. Make sure someone in the Order gets that." He scratched her breast feathers and she nibbled his finger affectionately before taking off.

Harry sighed and went back to bed. He wished Uncle Vernon hadn't locked his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs, he might actually do homework to get his mind off of Sirius.

SECTION BREAK

Severus Snape paced the floor in front of his fireplace in his quarters at Hogwarts, a scowl on his face. Last year he'd had to 'teach' Occlumency to Harry Potter. It hadn't turned out well. And that was an understatement. He winced and sat heavily in the armchair by the fire, wishing he kept alcohol for once. A good glass of firewhisky would be nice.

For more than twenty years now Snape had been spying on Voldemort and the Death Eaters for Dumbledore. It had cost him more than anyone save three people knew, and two of those three were dead now. He rubbed his left arm absently. Any Death Eater with a sufficient amount of sense had realized, fifteen years ago when the Dark Lord was 'defeated' by an infant, that Voldemort wasn't truly gone. The Dark Mark had faded, true, but it hadn't disappeared altogether. It would have, if Voldemort had been truly dead. But there were plenty of fools who had thought otherwise, and they paid the price when the Dark Lord rose again.

For this reason, Snape had stayed teaching at Hogwarts, terrorizing Gryffindors and favoring Slytherins who certainly didn't deserve it. It gave him a headache, having to give out undeserving grades year after year. But it was the image he needed to present to his fellow Death Eaters, a show of loyalty to the disgusting pack.

He sighed. Harry Potter. The Headmaster was supposed to know about these things. Perhaps he should have taught him Occlumency correctly. Still, the images of the boy's childhood that he'd pulled up had been disturbing. If you could call it a childhood. Ten years in a cupboard beneath the stairs, malnourishment, beatings, being worked like a Malfoy's house-elf, Harry-hunting, a magic hating family. He doubted the lad knew just how much he'd learned from his mind.

Severus swore in Welsh (he had a tendency to use his father's language when he was really, truly upset). How on earth was he supposed to inform the Headmaster without destroying his reputation? Especially after not saying anything for so long. And besides, the boy would end up in an orphanage if the authorities were told, even anonymously, about the child abuse. Severus wasn't able to do anything yet. At least not until Harry's sixteenth birthday. He just hoped Headmaster Leos would remember his part in all this.

The dour Potions Master was startled by a crack as a house-elf suddenly popped in. "Dobby is sorry Professor Snape, sir, but Professor Snape sir is getting a letter sir." it squeaked. It practically tossed the letter to him.

"Thank you, you may leave." Severus said, and Dobby popped out. He turned the letter over and swore again when he saw the seal. A golden sun with eight waving points on a white field, a capital C in the middle of the sun. _'No!'_ he thought_ 'it's too soon!'_

SECTION BREAK

Harry was woken from images of Bellatrix and Sirius by a tapping at the window. Muzzily he searched for his glasses, shoved them on, and stumbled over to the window. He was very surprised when four owls swooped in. Hedwig came first and went straight to her cage, then a large imperious-looking eagle-owl, a brown barn owl with a white face, and a grey and white screech owl. He blinked, turned on the lamp, and took the letters from Hedwig first. The first was from Dumbledore, the same blather about telling him if he got any visions and Sirius wasn't his fault. He tossed it aside and picked up the next letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure you don't want me to tell you that Sirius' death wasn't your fault. Everyone else is. Just please understand that Sirius was able to go the way he always wanted, fighting to the last. He was out of a stuffy house he hated and he was defending his beloved godson. I know you are hurting. Perhaps when you come to Grimmauld Place later this summer (I'm sure Dumbledore will bring you here, although he refuses to tell me when) we can talk some. Maybe sneak out for ice cream. Remember I'm here if you ever want to talk, about anything. Sirius, school, or even heaven forbid girls! Please be well cub._

_Moony_

Harry blinked tears away. He'd forgotten that Remus would be hurting as much as he was; after all, the werewolf was now that last Marauder (the traitor Wormtail didn't count). He'd have to write back to him later. He carefully set the letter aside and turned to the other owls.

"Sorry, I should have made you more comfortable. The only water in here is Hedwig's dish until tomorrow, but how about some owl treats?" The green-eyed boy relieved the owls of their burdens and gave them some treats. The owls rested a bit while he read, before going on their way again. The first letter, from the screech owl, was from Neville.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, you doing alright? I'm really sorry about Sirius. I wanted to thank you, by the way, for all the help you gave me from the DA. Just wanted to let you know I'm behind you all the way. I don't blame you for anything that happened in the DoM, I came because I wanted to help. Gran was so proud of me, by the way, she's getting me a new wand. Trevor finally died (he was old) and I've got this new owl, so I can owl you now. His name's Igor. Anyway, I'll see you on the Express in September, Maybe we can share a compartment?_

_Neville_

Harry grinned. It was nice to get a letter from someone who actually wanted to _talk_ to him, not get information out of him. He put Neville's in the to-answer pile and picked up the one from the barn owl, which happened to be from Luna.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? My dad took me hunting Crumple Horned Snorckacks. They are very elusive, but I brought my camera just in case. I hope Artemis makes it to you alright. I didn't get a picture and we had to go home early because gremlins messed all the files up at The Quibbler and they needed dad. Oh well, maybe I will get you a picture of a gremlin. See you on the train._

_Luna_

Harry rolled his eyes. Luna was still Luna. However, it was nice that she wrote to him.

He picked up the letter left by the eagle-owl finally. It had a strange seal, an eight-pointed golden sun on a white field, a C in the very center of the sun. Harry frowned; he'd never seen this seal before. Breaking it, his pulled the letter out of the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am Gerald Leos, Headmaster of the Caelum Academy of Magic. This is a very prestigious private school, but we will talk more about that when we meet._

_By now you have no doubt noticed many physical changes you have been going through. In truth, these should not have happening so quickly, as you should be finishing the change by your sixteenth birthday rather than by the end of next week. I imagine the fast changes must be quite painful._

_The truth of the matter is Lily was your mother, but James Potter was not your father. Yes, he knew. What you are currently experiencing is a spell on your appearance that is currently unraveling, although it is doing so sooner and much quicker than it was supposed to. I can't say anything more in this letter, just in case it is intercepted in these trying times, but I am sending someone to pick you up in the morning. He was one of my favorite students. Try not to hex him when he shows up._

_Gerald Leos_

_Headmaster of Caelum Academy of Magic_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Caelum Academy? James Potter not his father? Although come to think of it, his changes in appearance did make that seem possible. And the fact that this Gerald Leos person knew about the changes was unsettling.

It was after midnight now. He'd been rereading the letter for quite a while. Harry decided he should at least attempt to sleep.

His dreams that night were filled with pain and swirling golden suns, and a sad yet comforting phoenix song trilled in the recesses of his mind.

SECTION BREAK

Harry was awoken the next morning by his Aunt Petunia screeching and his Uncle Vernon shouting something. He caught the word "freak" a few times and figured a wizard had shown up. He rolled his eyes. Really, if they didn't want the neighbors to know they should be less loud. Harry was up and ready (he'd slept in his clothes) to dodge if it happened to be a Death Eater, by the time the locks clicked open to an _alohomora_. He wasn't prepared for who it was though.

"P-professor Snape!"

"Harry." the Potions Master replied evenly.

Harry blinked. Since when did Snape use his first name? His eyes narrowed. "What did I see in your penseive?"

Snape grimaced. "The rather unfortunate prank James Potter and his friends played on me, hanging me upside-down." he growled. Harry relaxed.

"What are you doing here professor?"

"Last night you should have gotten a letter with a gold sun on a white background as the seal. In it Headmaster Leos should have told you I was coming. We are going to meet him. Grab your things." His dark eyes flitted around the room, empty save for the broken toys Duddly had left and Hedwig in her cage on the desk.

Harry grabbed Hedwig and stuffed the letters he wanted to answer in his pocket. "The rest of my stuff is in the cupboard downstairs." Snape nodded, and Harry followed him down. Snape's eyebrow rose at all the locks on the cupboard, but said nothing as he used the unlocking spell. One shrinking spell on the trunk and three enervates on the Dursleys in the living room (he'd stunned them when they wouldn't shut up), and the odd pair was on their way.


	2. Family and Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_:parseltongue:_

:mindspeak or beastspeak:

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

**by: Ebona Nite**

_(revisions made)_

Chapter Two: Family and Friends

The portkey dropped Harry and Snape off in front of a large white building. Above the door were the words "Caelum Academy of Magic" in glittering gold letters, the school crest of an eight-pointed gold sun with a C in the middle on a white background just under it. The school motto, _Animus Validum Est_ or "The Mind is a Powerful Thing" (loose translation) circumscribed the crest. Four Roman-style columns flanked the double doors at the top of eight steps, two columns to either side, holding up a marble overhang just under the grand building's name.

Snape had landed without any trouble, and Harry was surprised to find he'd landed with barely a wobble himself. But his new-found grace was forgotten in the splendor of the building before him.

Harry was startled out of his reverie when a grandfatherly voice called out, "Ah, you're here! Welcome to Caelum! It is good to see you again Severus. And this must be Harry." An old man stood in front of the doors; he was possibly around Dumbledore's age, with a grey beard cut short to just above his stomach and wearing plain, dark blue robes with the Caelum crest on the left shoulder greeted them, and grey-green eyes shining warmly from a kindly-looking face. Harry was half curious about who this man was, and the other half was just grateful he didn't have Dumbledore's taste in bright and sometimes garish clothing.

"It is good to see you as well, Headmaster Leos." Snape started.

"None of that lad, call me Gerald please. Or Grandpa. Heaven knows... but we'll get to that in a bit. Come inside both of you."

Harry followed the two inside and down the hall, to a large oak door. Beyond that was a large comfortable office. A large desk held a few neat stack of paper, a silver six inch hourglass with gold sand, and a couple other oddities. A foeglass stood in one corner, a fireplace merrily burned away on another wall, and several portraits grinned cheekily at the new-comers. The headmaster conjured two comfy chairs in front of his desk.

"Now let's see, both of you sit down, make yourselves comfortable. Tea or coffee? Or shall we get right down to business?"

Snape declined but Harry accepted the off of tea and biscuits, since he hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Now then Harry, I'm sure you want to know what this is all about. First of all you have looked in a mirror, realized you no longer look like a copy of James Potter with Lily's eyes, correct?" he waited for Harry's nod and continued. "Good. Now. You've most likely been told that your mother was muggleborn. This is untrue. You see, my son had several children, and one of his daughters turned out to be a squib. She chose to live in the muggle world, married a man named Evans, and had two daughters. The younger, Lily, was your mother, and I didn't find out about her until her seventh year at Hogwarts. I don't believe she told very many people. At any rate, yes, this makes me your great-great-grandfather. But please, leave off the greats. It makes me feel so old!"

Harry grinned he liked this man – his great-great-grandfather. "Does this mean I don't have to go back to the Dursleys? And what does this have to do with my appearance?"

"You'll never go back to the Dursleys again, if I can help it." Snape said, "And as for your appearance..." He trailed off and looked at Leos, but the old man motioned for him to continue. The potions master closed his eyes for a moment, then turned and looked at Harry. Harry stared into his obsidian eyes which, he noticed, were actually a very, very dark blue. He wondered at the emotions flashing through them. Snape almost looked... sad. Regretful.

"Harry... I have had to do things I do not want to do for a very long time. I was forced into service of the Dark Lord by my parents. Then I became a spy and had to give up even more for not only my own safety, but the safety of those I cared about. I've spent fifteen years teaching when I would rather research, giving grades to Slytherins who don't deserve it and failing Griffindors who deserve to pass. All this because I knew, by the Mark that did not disappear, that the Dark Lord was bound to return. And I have spent the last five years making your life as difficult as I could so as not to blow my cover, when you are among the least deserving of my wrath in that school." Snape stopped, and looked back at Leos. He didn't seem to know how to continue.

Headmaster Leos smiled and reached down, unlocking a drawer of his desk keyed to his wand only. He took out an envelope and pushed the letter across the desk. "Your mother left that letter in my care shortly before she and James went into hiding. I suggest you read it now."

Slowly, Harry reached out and took the letter. He wanted so badly to hear what she wrote to him, know that she loved him, he was almost afraid to read it.

_My darling son,_

_If you are reading this letter then James and I are dead, and our Secret Keeper Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us. That or we survived and someone forgot to burn this letter. Darling, if I timed the spell correctly, you have just turned sixteen and have finished changing from the copy of James into your rightful self. You see dear, James is my best friend but he is not your father, nor my husband._

_James is like a brother to me. He agreed to this ruse to keep my husband safe, and to keep you safe as well. You see, my husband is a Death Eater and a spy. His name is Severus Snape._

Harry looked up sharply, and stared questioningly at Snape. The usually emotionless man gave him a sad look, and motioned for him to finish reading.

_If You-Know-Who ever finds out about my marriage to Severus we would both be killed, and you would either be killed or trained as a loyal servant. There is also the prophecy which hopefully you have been told about. If not, ask Severus, Grandpa Gerald, or Dumbledore. I must be quick._

_Please know darling I love you, and I love Severus, with all my heart. We do what we must in these times of war. Be brave, be strong, and give your father a chance. I'm sure he's had to be horrid to keep suspicions off him._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans-Snape_

There were another couple of papers in the envelope which turned out to be a birth certificate stating his name as Dorian Selendrile Snape, and a certificate stating that James Potter had made Dorian heir to the Potter fortune.

"James essentially adopted you." Snape – his father – said. "Since he was the last Potter and there was a chance he'd never have a family. The goblins at Gringotts know how to keep secrets, and the legalities of his naming you his heir went through them, as well as the true and fake birth certificates. Also, I believe Black named you his heir in his will, although why it hasn't been read yet is a mystery to me."

Harry bit his lip as he thought. The greasy git of a Potions Master was his _father_? He'd always thought the man had hated him, had thought he'd hated the greasy-haired professor as well. Then again, out of everyone there Snape had never lied to him – no matter how horrible he'd been to him. He'd even saved his life several times! And to have a father, living, someone who wouldn't place him back at the Dursleys... After a very long time of thought, Harry said, "I suppose... I'm glad to have a father. I'm glad that my parents, that is mom and James, loved me. And I can understand that you've had to give up practically your whole life to work against Voldemort. I think I would do the same, or something similar, if I was in your place. So, can we start over then... Dad?" Dorian (a.n. I will call him Dorian from now on) smiled hopefully at Severus.

Severus stared incredulously at him for a moment, surprised he'd accept him so readily after five years of loathing. He had expected anger, shouting, denial. Then he realized that Harry had always been like that. His friends had betrayed him before (second and fourth years) and he'd forgiven them, welcoming them back. And now Severus was being given a second chance as well. Truly, Harry – that is, Dorian – was much more like Lily than his father, be that James Potter or himself. He finally smiled. "Alright. A new start then... Dorian."

"Can you tell me how you and mom got together? And how dad, that is James, ended up helping you?"

"You can call him dad, he adopted you and loved you as his own. Let's see... It was fifth year, a little after that stunt James and his friends pulled, hanging me by my ankles. Lily and I had actually been friends since first year; we'd met on the train. She was in Gryffindor, though she had a mind like a Ravenclaw much like your friend Granger, and I was a loner in Slytherin. So we'd had to hide our friendship. James came to me alone a couple weeks after that incident and apologized. I never saw that one coming. Anyway, he became my second friend, again in secret, and helped us by pretending to be Lily's boyfriend while she and I went out together. I don't believe any of those friends of his knew the truth, although the werewolf seemed a little suspicious.

"After we graduated, Lily and I got married in a small, secret ceremony. I loved her more than anything else. James was my best man, and would have been your godfather. We kept the marriage a secret because we didn't want the Dark Lord to find out. We didn't even tell Dumbledore, because I was pretty sure there was a traitor in the Order, but didn't know who, and we didn't want to risk it. It was a little over a year later, when Lily discovered she was two weeks pregnant, that things really started to go downhill. Death Eater attacks had stepped up, and I knew I would be stuck away from her more and more. And when people found out Lily was pregnant, they would want to know who the father was.

"So we concocted a plan, to have James pose as Lily's husband, and they had a fake ceremony. Lily announced her pregnancy soon after. When you were born she named you Dorian Selendrile Snape, but you were announced with the false name Harry James Potter. They put some sort of spell on you that they'd worked out together, a mix of charms and transfigurations I believe, that hid your resemblance to me and replaced it with the appearance of James. I believe you know the rest from there. The spell on your appearance was supposed to gradually fade this summer until your sixteenth birthday, but it may have worn off this quickly because of the stress of loosing Black, since he was the closest to a family you've had."

The two spent the next several hours talking, sharing stories of school, and getting to know one another. Dorian learned his father's nose was crooked because of the eight bludgers he'd managed to be hit with during his last three years as a chaser on the Slytherin team, and which after the first five refused to be healed straight anymore, his mother's favorite flower was star jasmine, and what it was like trying to give halfway decent grades to idiots like Crabbe and Goyle. In turn Severus learned the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin, that he'd secretly been friends with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin since second year and Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory since third year, and what it was like trying to understand Luna Lovegood. Dorian also spoke of how he wished he wasn't famous and hated all the attention and hated how Dumbledore and others would not inform him of anything important until it was practically too late or after the fact, and finally he told his father about the prophesy Dumbledore had finally told him at the end of last year. Headmaster Leos scratched away on paper with his quill, writing who-knows-what while his great-grandson(-in-law) and great-great-grandson spoke.

Severus was angry. More than angry; he was furious with the Hogwarts headmaster. _'Why didn't Albus tell Har- Dorian about the prophesy sooner? Maybe he thought it was too much for someone so young, but after facing Quirrell and the Dark Lord in his first year, he should have been told! He also should have checked up on him regularly over the years, making sure he wasn't abused. Albus you manipulative old coot. You are _not_ getting your claws into my son. Never again.'_

SECTION BREAK

It was dusk and they were eating dinner brought up by a house-elf when Dorian suddenly started. "Wait, the blood wards! Won't Dumbledore realize I'm not there? And what about you –"

"My excuse is I'm brewing potions in my private lab. I have a private sign up so not even Dumbledore will interrupt. As for those wards, I suppose we do need to get you back."

"No need, no need!" Leos said cheerfully. "They've been taken care off. The wards will show Number 4 Privet Drive as Harry Potter's place of residence until you turn seventeen no matter where you live."

"When the hell did you do _that_?" Severus exclaimed. Leos, who seemed to Dorian to be a strange combination of Albus Dumbledore's all-knowingness and Aberforth Dumbledore's oddness, was interrupted by a strange contraption on the mantel of the fireplace. It was silver and looked like a dreamcatcher, strung with silvery unicorn hair and had a few large bronzy feathers hanging from it which looked like they may be from a griffin.

Dreamcatcher thing chimed three times and then a strange voice spoke from it while rainbow colored lights played among the strings.

_The three-ringed circle meets in the House of the Sun._

_The mage reborn in twilight, Four Houses meet in One._

_Sunset or sunrise follows his path._

_Dark Lord or Light Lord trembles at his wrath._

The instrument fell silent, another feather suddenly appearing, and Severus and Dorian stared at it. "Ah yes," Leos said, making them jump, "that oracle-catcher has been in my family for generations. Catches and records any prophesies about my family. It –"

But whatever he was going to say was interrupted as Dorian felt a wave of pain wash over him. He fell to the floor with a gasp. It hurt like four Cruciatuses at once! A vague shape wavered over him and distantly he could hear his name being called. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as the pain increased. Darkness crept at the edges of his sight and moved to swallow him, and he welcomed the numbing embrace.

Severus looked on in horror as his son gasped, fell out of the chair, and started to scream in pain. "Dorian!" He knelt on the floor, gathering the boy into his arms. The lightning bolt scar on Dorian's forehead had split open, bleeding all down his face. Then Dorian jerked, fell silent, and Severus realized he was unconscious. There was a screech, and Hedwig flew down from her perch on her cage, landing on Dorian's chest.

It surprised even Leos when the snowy owl burst into white and gold flames like a phoenix, and burned to ash. It was rare that a phoenix chose to be a familiar with a witch or wizard, rarer still when a witch or wizard was both pure of soul and powerful enough that their familiar actually ascended, becoming a new phoenix, as Dorian's owl just had. A smallish, young phoenix poked her head out of the ashes a moment later.

Hedwig stood from the ashes, ruffled her pure white feathers, and hoped to Dorian's side. She cried three silver tears onto his scar, and a small misty shape rose wailing from it and disappeared. "A horcrux." Severus muttered. "Damn him. He made my son a horcrux." Severus thought perhaps this was why Harry had had that connection to Voldemort. He hoped it was gone along with the horcrux. Already the scar was paler, fading to a thin white strip instead of the angry red. Severus used the sleeve of his robe to wipe the blood away from his son's face.

Leos walked over and placed his hand on his great-grandson-in-law's shoulder. _'The mage reborn in twilight'_ he thought, staring out the window as the sky darkened outside. And they waited for him to wake.

SECTION BREAK

Dorian groaned softly and opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the firelight. He realized he was laying on a couch, his head in someone's lap, a weight on his chest. A pair of amber eyes hovered above him.

:Are you alright, Harry-mage: a female voice sang.

"W-what?" His 'pillow' shifted. "Dorian! You're awake!" came the relieved voice of his father. "Thank goodness. I was about to insist that Gerald call a healer."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." :Your powers awoke prematurely.: came two voices at once.

"Wha – _Hedwig_!" Dorian finally realized who the second voice must be. The small phoenix flew from his chest to the back of the couch, and ruffled her feathers proudly. She was pure white, save for a few wing feathers tipped in gold. Her crest was gold and the peacock-like tail feathers had silver and gold 'eyes'. Her own eyes remained the liquid amber they'd always been, and her head was a bit smaller than Fawkes' on her slender, swan-like neck. "You're beautiful!" he whispered. She trilled a thank you.

"Do you feel up to talking Dorian, or shall we all wait until tomorrow?" Leos asked. Sitting, Dorian blinked and looked around. Several more people had shown up while he was unconscious.

"Wotcher Har – er, Dorian!" came from a green haired woman near the fireplace. He'd been used to short pink spikes instead of long flowing green hair, but he recognized her greeting anywhere. Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley and somewhat surprisingly Filius Flitwick also greeted him.

"Leos explained who you are." Lupin told him. "Which actually wasn't too surprising to me. I'd always thought you smelled more like Snape and Lily that James and Lily. As for why we are here - We all felt called to come here right around dusk, apparently when you passed out. Headmaster Leos says it has something to do with a prophesy, but wanted to wait until you were awake to talk about it." The werewolf came over and gave Dorian a quick hug.

"Fred and George also send their greetings." Bill put in. "They also felt called, but their shop is open late tonight and they're still closing up. They'll be by in the morning."

Dorian nodded and turned to Leos. "Sir, what _did_ happen? That didn't seem like any of the other changes I've been going through as the appearance-altering spells wore off."

"No it wasn't that at all dear boy. Do you remember the prophesy that played just before it happened? I told you that oracle-catcher only catches the prophesies pertaining to our family. And it was twilight when you were hit with pain. "The mage reborn in twilight" it says – and you've just had your power grow exponentially. As for "Four Houses meet in One" well you are the one, and I don't believe we've told you about your heritage yet. I'm sure you realize that the Four Founders of Hogwarts can't have come out of nowhere – they had families. Parents, siblings, cousins. Voldemort is descended from Slytherin, true, but not _Salazar_ Slytherin as he seems to think. Salazar was the black sheep of his family, taught dark arts by his father but refusing to be a dark wizard like the rest of them. He eventually married Rowena Ravenclaw and retired from teaching, and it is from them that Severus and you are descended from."

"So he just retired, he didn't leave for worse reasons or was kicked out by the others for being a dark wizard?" Dorian clarified. Leos nodded. "Like Sirius." Dorian whispered, "Sirius was the only Gryffindor in his family, the only Light wizard."

"Yes. I believe the whole bit about Salazar and Godric fighting and Salazar leaving was made up to explain the rift that had developed between the two Houses a couple centuries later." Severus said, "According to Salazar's journals, which are family heirlooms from my mother's family and locked in our family vault, he never made a Chamber of Secrets either. I can only assume Riddle created it himself when he was at school. Salazar does have a secret room, as all the Founders do, somewhere else in Hogwarts though the journals are vague on its whereabouts."

Dorian thought this over while the others all discussed in low tones this new information they'd been given. "So does this mean I'm the Heir of two Founders then? What does this have to do with that prophesy?"

"Well not exactly two," Leos continued, "I believe I've told you your mother was my great-granddaughter? And I recall you saying you'd pulled Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat your second year. Dumbledore told you it was because you were a true Gryffindor if I recall what you said – and he's right in a way. Both Dumbledore and the Potter family were descended from Godric Gryffindor's sisters. I, your mother, and you however are –"

"Let me guess. Direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor."

"Yes. And his wife Helga Hufflepuff."

Dorian stared at him in shock. "All four? You've got to be kidding! Well this is lovely. Now you'll be telling me I'm super-powered or something."

"I do believe that's what a mage is compared to normal wizards, yes."

Dorian groaned. He felt like banging his head repeatedly against the wall. "Great. Just great. Now I've got more responsibility - that old maxim about 'power begets responsibility' and all that jazz. I just want to be a normal sixteen year old boy for once! I don't want to have to worry about Dark Lords killing me, or me killing Dark Lords, or getting more powers than I know what to do with, or being an Heir of all four Founders! Why is it always me!"

"I want to know that too. Why is it always him? Can I have a turn?" Tonks broke in. She changed her eyes to lime green, her hair to very messy raven black, and shrunk to four feet tall, matching Flitwick's height. "I am the all-powerful Harry Potter! Love me and fear me! Watch me take over all the covers of Witch Weekly!"

"I'm not that short." Dorian grumbled, but found himself smiling. Tonks had managed to make him feel better.

"You're right." Flitwick squeaked, "You've gotten taller! I hadn't noticed before. Congratulations on the growth spurt, my favorite non-Ravenclaw charms student!"

Bill's eyebrows shot up. "Favorite non-Ravenclaw Professor?"

"Well Miss Lovegood is my favorite from my own House, perhaps not the best, but my _favorite_, but Mr. Potter – or is it Mr. Snape now? – has always been one of my best students. He drops by to talk about his mother now and then, because she was so good at charms. I've been giving him some extra lessons here and there during last year, whenever we could sneak around Umbridge."

Leos interrupted. "This is very nice, but Dorian looks ready to turn in. Why don't we finish trying to figure out this prophesy now, and then get back together in the morning?" Once everybody had agreed and settled back down, Leos took out the piece of parchment he'd written it down on.

"Now let's go over this line by line. _The three-ringed circle meets in the House of the Sun._ I would conjecture that the House of the Sun is here; Caelum Academy's crest is a sun, and Caelum is Latin for heaven or sky. Does anyone have an idea on the three-ringed circle bit?"

"Do you think it would be three circles like a target?" Severus asked, "Or three interlocking circles?"

Bill's eyes lit up. "Wait I've got it! Three interlocking circles – a triquetra. It looks like three circles, sometimes with points making it more like a triangle, but it is all one continuous line. I learned about them in Ancient Runes, and they turn up now and then in my curse breaking jobs."

"Good lad! A triquetra here at Caelum. I don't think we have enough information to figure out what the triquetra represents yet though. On to the next line." Leos said. "Now – _The mage reborn in twilight, the Four Houses meet in One._ I believe we've already figured that one out, it's refering to our reluctant Boy-Who-Lived. _Sunset or sunrise follows his path._"

This time it was Tonks who spoke. "Well if Harry um, if Dorian's the mage, and he was 'reborn in twilight' than the sunrise or sunset could refer to the fact that twilight is considered a border between dark and light. So since there's twilight before sunrise and after sunset, maybe that's talking about Dorian deciding to go Light or Dark? The world being thrown into darkness or being drawn out of darkness because of his choice?"

'_Great, more responsibility.'_ Dorian thought. Flitwick sighed dramatically. "You should have been in Ravenclaw dear girl."

"What House _were_ you in Tonks?" Dorian asked.

"Oh." she blushed. "Slytherin actually. You bumped into me your first year. You aren't mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad? You aren't the only decent Slytherin out there – Malfoy and his followers are actually in the minority. Did you know about SAV?"

"Save? Oh, SAV! Yes! I never joined but – er..." Tonks suddenly looked nervous and glanced at Professor Snape.

"Don't quail girl, don't you think as Head of Slytherin House I wouldn't know about Slytherins Against Voldemort? I approve actually. Not that I'd let them know I knew, it would ruin my reputation in the DEs."

Bill's jaw dropped. "There's actually a _whole group_ of them?"

"Yes, but an underground one." Dorian explained. "When I became Blaise's friend second year, I also became an honorary SAV member. It helped that the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It's led by Blaise and Tracy Davies last year and this year. Not all those who oppose old Moldy Shorts are in SAV but they have a fair number. I think if this war lasts very much longer the Light side will be getting more spies. Most of my year has already been corrupted by Malfoy, and quite a few of the older years are too, but the younger years have mostly been brought into SAV's folds."

Leos coughed to get their attention. I believe this can be saved for tomorrow. It has gotten pretty late. One more line, though I believe it's just a continuation of Dorian needing to make a choice. _Dark Lord or Light Lord trembles in his wrath. _Yes quite obvious – you can choose either side and it looks like you'll have either Voldemort or Dumbledore quaking in their boots by the time this is all over!"

"Why not both." Dorian grumbled, still not happy with Dumbledore. That man had lied and kept information from him for years, continued placing him with those horrible muggles, and not even moved him when Voldemort had used his blood to be resurrected! Dorian was surprised the Dark lord hadn't just come waltzing in through the blood wards and killed him right after fourth year, but maybe he hadn't known where Harry Potter lived at the time.

Flitwick jumped up. It took a firecracker from his wand for anyone to notice however, since it didn't make any height difference. Everyone jumped and looked at him. "Now this prophesy says H- Dorian is a mage now, correct? And we were all called here by some feeling or other. I remember reading about mages, they are supposed to have a Mage Circle or their most trusted friends and family – and only though who also are the most loyal to the Mage. The number of people in the Circle of each Mage differs from mage to mage. Merlin himself was considered a mage, and I believe King Arthur was one of the few in his Circle. Not much is known about his Circle though for all that he's the most famous Mage, he was a very secretive man. Now Dorian, why don't you concentrate and see if you can feel all of us. Bill said those pranksters brothers of his felt called as well, so maybe you have others?"

Dorian nodded, closed his eyes and leaned back. He struggled for a moment, not sure how to go about it, when his father's voice spoke quietly in his ear. "Relax. Concentrate on your breathing, and put aside your thoughts. Concentrate on _feeling_ rather than thinking." _'I really should have gone about teaching him Occlumency the correct way.'_ Severus thought _'He'd know how to do this already if I had.'_

Dorian relaxed, focusing on his breathing. Idly he thought this was a lot like muggle meditation. He set the thought aside, and reached deeper into himself on instinct. Abruptly he was in a grey place. Lancing through it like archs of moving electricity were threads of living lights of all different colors, grouping together into an orb of white light. Wondering what this place was, he brushed a hand through the threads, wondering how he was supposed to find who was linked to him in his Mage Circle. He was startled when several threads suddenly sprang into his hand, compelled by the thought. He gasped and opened his eyes.

"Dorian? What happened?" He blinked at the concerned voice of his father. _'Snape? Concerned? This is definitely going to take some getting used to.'_ He described what he'd seen. Snape nodded looking thoughtful. It sounds as if you found your center, your magic core. Most wizards take weeks or even months to find theirs, some can't ever. It's actually the first step to active Occlumency, rather than the passive Occlumency shields Dumbledore wanted me to teach you. I'm surprised you found it so fast, especially after I've been teaching you how the wrong way."

Leos smiled "He must get the natural Occlumency from you. Perhaps the spells Lily and James put on him blocked any such powers he'd gotten from you. Anyway, did you find the connections Dorian? Anyone we'll need to pick up tomorrow?"

Dorian nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... It was strange. I can feel everyone even now. Kind of like selective empathy I think. And... I think I may be about to speak with my Circle telepathically. I can feel you, Sna- uh, father, Tonks, Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick, Bill and Fred and George, um... Neville, Luna, Blaise... Susan Bones from Hufflepuff... two others... oh. One won't be making it."

"I'm sure we can find a sufficient excuse-" Flitwick started.

"You can't bring Cedric back from the dead sir."

There was a long silence. "No wonder you're reverting to your true self early. The stress of one of your Circle dying before you even established the bonds must have forced your powers to come out early, over the last two years." murmered Leos.

Dorian closed his eyes tiredly. Then he gasped. "Sirius. Moony, Sirius! I can feel him! I don't mean like Cedric's thread is snapped, I think he's still alive!"

Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Concentrate on his thread then, see if you can figure out where he is if he's truly alive. We don't really know what that Veil is, or where it leads after all..."

Dorian frowned, concentrating. He shivered, and paled. "Urk. Dark, cold... Dementers... _Azkaban_!" His eyes snapped open, and Remus saw they seemed to glow with an inner light, and noticed flecks of gold he was sure hadn't been there before. "Moony, he's in Azkaban again. That Veil is a one-way portal directly into Azkaban!"

Remus stood up, hope flaring in his eyes. Severus had to struggle to keep his son from leaping up as well. "You stay seated young man. It's nearly midnight and you've been through enough. I suggest we plan a jailbreak for Black in the morning, along with bringing the others of his Circle here. Right now it will do us no good to run around half-cocked like a bunch of Gryffindors without any sleep!" Remus and Bill let the Gryffindor comment slide, and Dorian was too busy yawning widely, reminded suddenly of the time, to argue effectively. Leos chuckled and offered the guest quarters to any who wished to stay the night. Bill declined and headed back to the Burrow, promising to bring the twins back the next morning. The others decided to take him up on the offer.

As they headed off to bed, Dorian reached up to stroke Hedwig, who'd landed on his shoulder, absently. Tomorrow would be very busy indeed. He was excited at the possibility of getting Sirius back, as well as seeing some of his friends so soon again. There was only one thing really bothering him.

_Why weren't Ron and Hermione in his Circle?_


	3. Plans and Preparations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_:parseltongue:_

:mindspeak or beastspeak:

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

**by: Ebona Nite**

Chapter Three: Plans and Preparations

Morning came and a quite large congregation of people of all ages was being held in a comfy office, expanded to accommodate the number of people. Gerald Leos, headmaster of Caelum Academy, sat behind his desk jotting down last-minute instructions on a paper which he placed in a folder with several others. Severus Snape, Harry Potter turned Dorian Snape, and Remus Lupin sat on one couch, Bill, Fred, and George Weasley sat on another, Tonks sprawled in a chair by the fire, and Flitwick was just arriving with Neville, Luna, Susan, and Blaise in tow. They all greeted Dorian warmly after being updated about his status as Snape's son (Neville looked a bit nervous around the potions professor, but Dorian was glad to see this didn't extend to himself) and found seats around the room.

Leos stood. "Now, as I'm all sure you know by now, Sirius Black is alive in Azkaban. As Dorian's friends, I'm sure he's told you new-comers that Black is innocent. We need to – what is the muggle phrase? Spring him. Yes, we need to spring him from prison. Severus can't, it would reveal him as a spy. You three Weasleys, Auror Tonks, and Filius would do best especially with animagus forms, and I'm willing to help. On another matter Dorian, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Susan should be given better training for the war than what they've had so far. I've heard the reports of atrocious DADA teachers nearly every year at Hogwarts, and none of you get any training over the summer which really should be done in times of war. A pity those underage rules are so restricting."

"I can help." Tonks said. "As an Auror I'm more than qualified, and –" here she glanced a bit shyly Dorian, "and, er, I'd like to." she finished a bit lamely, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Leos beamed (Dorian was relieved to see his eyes didn't twinkle merrily like the manipulative old coot at Hogwarts, but rather gleamed with true emotions) and nodded to the young Auror. "Yes, that is a wonderful idea! The six of you come here please."

The five teens and one auror stepped forward and Leos handed each of them a vial of some potion. "There, you'll be needed them, they're permanent, lasts five years. Here Dorian take this folder, and all of you touch this hourglass here with your wands."

Confused, the six did as they were told, and Leos pushed down five of the twelve buttons that were layed out on the top of the hourglass like the twelve points of a clock face. Then he depressed the button at the center of the hourglass and a gold light reached out from the hourglass through their wands and encompassed the six and Hedwig who had landed on Dorian's shoulder. "Make sure I get that folder. It has your scholarships among other things." The clock began to strike ten. Leos handed Dorian the hourglass. "The keyword is _tempus fugit."_

"Tempus fugit?" Dorian somewhat stupidly repeated aloud. The six young wizards and witches and the young phoenix disappeared in a flask of gold light.

Severus jumped to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!"

"Relax Severus, I sent them to their training. They'll be in momentarily." He smiled serenely at the enraged man. Opening the locked drawer again, he pulled out a silver hourglass twin to the one that had just disappeared with Dorian and company, and placed it on the desk exactly where the last one had been. It was actually the same instrument but at the moment only Leos knew that particular fact.

The clock finished striking as Severus took a breath to yell again and the others sat with their jaws still hanging open. There was a knock on the door, startling everyone except the headmaster. "Come in." he called.

The door opened and in walked six people. A tall, broad-shouldered young man with sandy hair down to his shoulders and cerulean eyes and a short blonde girl with green eyes next to him. After them came a pale young man half a foot shorter than the blonde, with freckles and strawberry-blonde hair, a black haired brown eyed girl at his side. Finally in walked a strawberry-blonde girl obviously the boy's twin, on the arm of none other than Dorian.

They all (sans Leos who just smiled) stared at Dorian. He was not the 5'9'' skinny boy that had been in the room a moment ago. He had grown to 6'2'' for one thing, and was much more tan for another. He had filled out to a normal rather than emancipated look and was well muscled. The last traces of James Potter had disappeared leaving a rather angular face with Lily's mouth and slightly sharper nose. His eyes were an astonishing dark, smoky blue, but as they watched changed to the familiar _avada kedavra_ green, but the irises were flecked with gold and ringed with a dark forest green that was nearly black. He grinned cheekily at the slack-jawed adults.

"Miss us?"

His companions laughed, the girl on his arm shooting up four inches and gaining purple eyes and short pike spiky hair.

"T-Tonks?" The twins managed to stutter. "Yuppers! And all the rest. Sneaky Headmaster Leos sent us all back in time five years with permanent de-aging potions and scholarships for Caelum Academy! We all just graduated last month."

As she spoke the other four pointed their wands at themselves and spoke _"Revealos"_ ending the glamore charms on themselves. The tall sandy-haired boy became a slightly shorter brunette Neville, the black haired girl became blonde blue eyed Luna, Tonks' "twin" became dark haired olive skinned Blaise and the blonde girl became auburn haired Susan. All of them wore the inky blue-black Caelum robes with the school crest on the left breast.

Dorian smiled. When he spoke, Severus realized his son's voice had dropped to a silky light baritone, much like his own. "We've all had five years to discuss and research and plan how to get Sirius out, plus a heck of a lot of training. I promise we'll tell you all about our last five years once we finalize our plans on getting Sirius out. Also, I think I at least should stay here until the end of summer, Dumbledore won't even know I'm gone since he cut all communication off except the letter every third day which I can send to him from anywhere."

Still dazed, the adults nodded and everyone sat back down. Planning was underway.

SECTION BREAK

Fifteen minutes later found all three Weasleys jumping around in excitement, and Severus looking as restrained as always but with a gleam of excitement in his eyes as well. Dorian had revealed that he'd become quite adepts at potions among other things, and had brought with him five vials of animagus potion. He handed the vials of milky white potion around to his father, the Weasleys, and offered it to Flitwick who declined saying he'd tried years ago and didn't have a form. In due course Severus had discovered his raven form, the Weasley twins had red fox forms, and Bill had the ironically fitting form of a weasel.

Dorian nodded. "The forms fit your personalities. Ravens are considered smart though most wouldn't think so looking on the outside, and Dad is much like that hiding his true self behind his demeanor. Gred and Forge are wily pranksters and foxes are often considered sly tricksters. And Bill, as a curse breaker, needs to slip around booby-traps and the like to get his job done, hence his weasel form."

"I noticed none of you six took the potion – perhaps you already have animagus forms?" Remus said shrewdly.

Dorian grinned at him. "Yep! And I do hope you don't mind but we reinstated the Marauders – well at least in spirit. We called ourselves the Mavericks instead so we would draw unwanted attention from Hogwarts staff, students, or alumni."

The twins were staring at their former DADA professor. He'd known about the Marauders?

Fred started off, the two alternating as they spoke. "Say Professor Lupin mate, we-"

"-just realized you must have gone to school-"

"-with the Marauders-"

"-our heroes-"

"-can you tell us about them please?" they ended together.

Remus laughed at their hopeful faces attempting puppy-dog eyes and turned to Dorian with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Well what do you say Prongs Jr. Should I tell them?"

"Shadow, please, and Mr. Shadow would like to recommend names for the aspiring Marauders before we are swamped in tales of the old ones."

"Mr. Moony would love to hear the names Mr. Shadow has come up with and begs to know the names of his fellow Mavericks as well."

"Mr. Shadow apologizes for his lack of manners and introduces Mr. Greatpaw," Neville changed into a large brown bear and back again, "Ms. Fae," Luna became a brilliant blue and gold butterfly before returning to her human self, "Ms. Cloudwing," Susan transformed into a trumpeter swan and back, "and Mr. Strongclaw." Blaise became a large Bengal tiger for a moment. Remus applauded them and Severus looked put out that his former rivals had been reinstated by his own son. The twins were speechless.

Well, only for a moment.

Then they looked over at Remus with hero-worship and absolute adoration in their eyes. "Blimey, you're-"

"-a Marauder!"

"Teach us! Teach us please! We'll do anything!" Remus was quite startled at this, then smiled and promised them help from time to time from both himself and Padfoot as soon as they got Sirius out.

This brought the conversation back to the break-in and subsequent break-out of Azkaban. Dorian informed them that Sirius had been able to slip past Dementors in his dog form last time he broke out, so he'd felt it would be easiest for the rescue crew to slip in and out using animagus forms themselves. He dubbed Severus "Jetquill," Bill "Swifteye," Fred "Slinks," and George "Slyly" and continuously refused to tell them what his own animagus form was. The twins conjectured that he was a bat like they had thought "that greasy git" was going to be. Dorian just gave them an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smile and said nothing.

It was finally agreed that Severus, Bill, Fred, and George would spend the next month learning to change into their animagus forms. On Droian's birthday, the group would take a boat to Azkaban. Bill and Flitwick would be making sure they weren't noticed by the wards, Bill sneaking onto shore with them and Flitwick, Susan and Tonks staying on the boat. Tonks would imitate the ferryman, just in case, and Susan was a skilled Healer so would be standing by to offer medical help. Plus her swan form was far too white to not be noticed. Luna as a butterfly would be the look-out, and Dorian, Remus, and Bill doing the actual rescuing while Fred and George set up a distraction. Severus would be unable to attend, since he could be called by Voldemort at any time.

Since Flitwick had told their parents that they'd been accepted into a summer training program at Caelum Academy, Neville, Luna, Susan, and Blaise would be able to stay at Caelum for the summer with Dorian. Any of the adults (it was strange to include the Weasley twins in that term) could stop by to visit any time they liked. They'd go to King's Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express on September 1st and return to Hogwarts.

At this Flitwick brought up something that had been bothering him. "Dorian, will you be returning to Hogwarts as Harry Potter or will you be transferring as Dorian Snape? I can cast charms to make you look like Harry Potter again if you'd prefer it."

"Actually it would be unwise to show up as my son. It would bring up questions among the Slytherin students – and their parents. Such as, if I have a son, why haven't I let the Dark Lord or any of the Death Eaters know, and why hasn't he been in Hogwarts? Not to mention we'd have to figure out where Harry Potter has disappeared to." Snape put in.

"I've been thinking on that." Dorian said. "I might have been inclined to go as your son, to get away from the Boy-Who-Lived nonsense for a little while, but that was before I had five years in relative obscurity, and a chance to just be normal, just myself. I think I'm ready to stand two more years of being stared at for something I can't remember. And thank you Professor Flitwick for your offer, but I don't need charms to look like Harry Potter."

Leos spoke up, after being quiet for so long. "Yes, we figured out how Lily and James had gotten him to look so much like James for so long. Young Dorian it turns out is a metamorphmagus, though not quite as good as Miss Tonks who can even change sex and vary her voice greatly. James had used transfiguration to guide 'Harry's' features to look almost exactly like him, though letting him keep his mother's eyes, and Lily used several charms to keep the change stuck. Dorian spent most of his life like that, and so though usually he is limited to changing his eyes and hair and only a few minor changes to his face and body, he can actually morph into his Harry Potter body as if it is a second true form. Although he has long since fixed his eyes."

Dorian smiled and shifted into Harry, confirming the headmaster's words.

A few minutes more of conversation, and the group broke up heading for their respective jobs. They made Dorian and his friends promise to tell them about their trip back in time and their five years training at the prestigious Academy when they met again, which hopefully would be the next Saturday.

* * *

**_Warning: The next couple chapters will basically be massive flashbacks, as Dorian and company tell of their years at Caelum Academy. They may take me a bit of time to write. Please be patient!_**


End file.
